simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bella Ćwir
__NOEDITSECTION__ |rodzeństwo = |partner = |dziecko = , }} |włosy = Czarne |oczy = Brązowe |skóra = Opalona |sylwetka = Chudy |gra = The Sims |dostępność = aktywny |otoczenie = Otoczenie 1 }} |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = Aktywna |otoczenie = SimValley }} |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = aktywna |otoczenie = SimValley }} , Plik:Obydwoje nie żyją.jpg |dziadkowie = , Plik:Obydwoje nie żyją.jpg |rodzeństwo = Plik:Nie żyje.jpg |dziecko = , |partner = , |zwierzęta = |dostępność = NPC |otoczenie = Miłowo }} , |dziadkowie = , Plik:Obydwoje nie żyją.jpg |rodzeństwo = |dostępność = Aktywna |otoczenie = Sunset Valley }} |włosy2 = |oczy2 = |skóra2 = |sylwetka = Chuda |gra = The Sims 4 |dostępność = Aktywna |otoczenie = Wierzbowa Zatoczka |dziecko = |włosy2 = Czarne |oczy2 = Brązowe |skóra2 = Opalenizna |sylwetka = Chuda}} Bella Ćwir (ang. Bella Goth), z domu Kawaler – córka Wacława i Jokasty Kawaler, siostra Michała Kawalera, żona Mortimera Ćwira oraz matka Kasandry i Aleksandra. Jedna z najpopularniejszych postaci w całej serii The Sims. Jest także jedną z niewielu żyjących Simów pojawiających się w każdej części gry. Bella często ogląda ptaki na parceli domowej, możliwe, że to jej hobby. Biografia The Sims 3 (Dzieciństwo) Bella pochodzi z rodziny Kawaler, która mieszkała w Sunset Valley. Już od wczesnych lat życia była towarzyszką zabaw Mortimera. W The Sims 3 Bella jest dzieckiem, które mieszka wraz z matką, Jokastą, ojcem Wacławem i starszym bratem Michałem. Nosi czerwoną sukienkę, ponieważ jest to jej ulubiony kolor. Gdy dorasta, nie jest podobna do swoich dorosłych wersji z The Sims 1 i The Sims 2. Jej nos jest całkiem inny, usta są cieńsze, a oczy znacznie większe. Bella i Mortimer Ćwir są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Bella chodzi do szkoły podstawowej i jest dobrą uczennicą. Ma trochę gotycki styl, ponieważ jej pokój i pokój zabaw zdobią czaszki, które mogą wskazywać, dlaczego wyszła za mąż za Mortimera, a także na jej zainteresowanie zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Ma także jeden punkt umiejętności malarskich. Czasem pojawia się błąd, gdy jej miniaturka, zdjęcie w panelu znajomości, obrazek w panelu życzeń, ukazuje ją jako dziecko, podobnie jak u Mortimera Ćwira. Bella ma dobre relacje z członkami swojej rodziny. Czasami mówi sobie, że jest najlepiej ubraną dziewczyną w mieście. Gdy mamy zainstalowaną Karierę i wybierzemy profesję detektywa, czasami nasz Sim może powiedzieć: "To przypomina mi sprawę zaginięcia Belli... Muszę się rozejrzeć." The Sims Bustin' Out W The Sims Bustin' Out Bella wraz ze swoim mężem, Mortimerem, mieszka w SimValley. Jej córka, Kasandra Ćwir, prawdopodobnie jeszcze się nie urodziła. Bella ma taki sam strój jak w The Sims. Pracuje jako statystka w horrorach w karierze Show-biznes. Gdy nie pracuje, lubi grać na pianinie, a także czytać książki. Jej ulubionymi zajęciami są plotkowanie i dręczenie swoich przyjaciół. Ma zupełnie inną osobowość niż w pozostałych grach. Poza tym, to jedyna część, w której jej znakiem zodiaku jest Baran. The Sims Tutaj Bella Ćwir to Majka Ćwir. W tej grze, Bella ostatecznie została żoną Mortimera i urodziła mu córkę Kasandrę. Są bogaci, a ich córka wspaniale się uczy. Mieszkają w niedużym, gotyckim domku w SimLane. Jest to elegancka i wysportowana kobieta uwielbiająca grać w golfa. Jej zdolności gry na fortepianie i malowania obrazów, wskazują na to że jest bardzo kreatywną i utalentowaną osobą. Interesuje się również zjawiskami paranormalnymi Między The Sims a The Sims 2 Pomiędzy grą The Sims 1 a The Sims 2 minęło 25 lat. Ćwirowie przeprowadzili się do większego domu w Miłowie, a Bella urodziła swemu mężowi syna Aleksandra. W wychowaniu nowego potomka pomagała im nastoletnia córka Kasandra. Tymczasem Bella zaczęła czuć się źle w swoim małżeństwie. W końcu pragnienie romansowania wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Tymczasem w Miłowie pojawił się przystojny Don Lotario, który był zafascynowany Bellą. Niewinny flirt przerodził się w romans. Jednak Don oczekiwał od Belli zbyt wiele. Bella mu odmówiła, jednak co powiedziały na to inne sympatie Dona? The Sims 2 Bella zaginęła na dachu Dona Lotario, obserwując gwiazdy przez teleskop. Została uprowadzona przez kosmitów. Mortimer, Kasandra oraz Aleksander mają wspomnienie "Bella została porwana przez kosmitów", ale Don nie ma tego wspomnienia, gdyż nie jest on członkiem rodziny. Krążą plotki o tym, że podobno Bella po spotkaniu z kosmitami straciła pamięć oraz osobowość. Jednak pamięta ona bardzo dobrze swoje dzieci, a męża jedynie kojarzy. Ma także parę wspomnień. Zupełnie straciła jednak osobowość. W The Sims 2 Bella ma drugie dziecko: Aleksandra. Bella Kryje się w Miłowie. Może ona sama pojawić się na jakiejś parceli lub jak się użyje kodu, jednak po ponownym wejściu na parcelę pojawi się komunikat "Ten Sim umarł na innej parceli i powróci jako duch.". Zniknięcie Belli jest głównym składnikiem historii w tle Miłowa. Maxis wybrał ją do tej ważnej roli, bo jest ona tajemniczą, elegancką kobietą. Jej ostatnim znanym miejscem pobytu jest dach Dona Lotario. W albumie i panelu pamięci Don ma, że próbował zrobić kilka romantycznych interakcji z Bellą, których nie akceptowała, zanim tajemniczo zniknęła. Mortimer, Kasandra i Aleksander mają wiele wspomnień z nią. Na panelu "Drzewo Genealogiczne", twarz Belli nie jest szara, co oznacza, że gra nie uważa jej za martwą. Chociaż jej mąż i córka pamięta jej uprowadzenie przez obcych, to historia nie określa jasno, co się stało z Bellą. Twórcy mogli ukryć coś w Belli. Coś naprawdę dziwnego - Portret Belli w drzewie jak już wiemy nie jest szary, ponieważ Bella ciągle jest w grze. Jednak gdy nią gramy - umiera. Portret staje się szary. Twórcy mogli jej dać coś specjalnego, żeby nie uczynić jej dostępną graczom. Mogli to też zrobić przez przypadek. Jeżeli Bella została porwana przez kosmitów, to musiała wrócić. Być może twórcy dali ją po prostu na miastową i tyle, lecz to mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ gdyby tak było można by było zadzwonić do Belli. Ale i tak skończyło by się to niepowodzeniem, bo pojawiłby się komunikat: Bella nie ma telefonu. Nie możesz do niej zadzwonić. Większość teorii brzmi: Don zadzwonił do sióstr Kaliente, żeby ich dziadkowie porwali Bellę. Problem w tym, że Sonda Zapylacz dawno nie żyje. Niektórzy myślą, że porwanie Belli to bujda i twierdzą, że Bella została usunięta za pomocą kodu "boolprop testingcheatsenabled true". Czasami, gdy z dekoracji wybierze się balon, to kiedy zobaczymy go na niebie, będzie w nim Bella. The Sims 4 W tej części gry Bella jest młodą dorosłą. Pracuje jako Analityczka wywiadu w karierze Tajnego agenta. Jej aspiracją jest zostać Duszą towarzystwa. Na początku gry przyjaźni się ze swoimi dziećmi oraz mężem, w którym jest zakochana z wzajemnością. Jeżeli mamy włączony postęp historii, zakochuje się ona w kilku innych mężczyznach, m.in. Donie Lothario. Ma 2 poziom charyzmy, programowania (potrzebny w jej szczeblu kariery) oraz sprawności fizycznej. Zostało jej 20 dni do stania się dorosłą.W The Sims 4 ''Bella pojawia się razem z Mortimerem, Kasandrą i Aleksandrem. Mieszkają razem w Wierzbowej Zatoczce. Jej wygląd będzie taki sam jak w poprzednich częściach: długie czarne włosy, opalona cera i czerwona sukienka bez ramiączek. Bella, tak samo jak w The Sims 2 ma naszyjnik. The Sims 2 Na Konsole Grę zaczynamy Simem jadącym sobie po pustyni, któremu psuje się samochód.Trafiamy na stacje benzynową na, której można porozmawiać z mechanikiem. Po negocjacjach mówi, że naprawi wóz, ale najpierw musimy wejść do sklepu i porozmawiać ze sprzedawczynią w celach opłaty za naprawę.Ta sprzedawczyni to Bella Ćwir, ta sama co z The Sims 2.Po rozmowie przyznaje się, że ucieka od rodziny bo chcą ją porwać kosmici. Zeznaje też, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie kochała Mortimera i ożeniła się z nim tylko dla pieniędzy. Jeśli zapytamy ją o pomoc w dojeździe do Dziwnowa to powie, że nie chce tam wracać no i, że sprzedała swój dom za 213$, w którym żyjemy przez całą grę. Okienko sekretów Belli mówi nam, że: tłumaczenie "Bella nigdy na prawdę nie kochała Mortimera ożeniła się z nim dla jego pieniędzy". Osobowość ''The Sims Relacje The Sims Ślady Belli W The Sims 2 twarz Belli pojawia się w wielu miejscach. W niektórych z nich nie można dokładnie potwierdzić, że są z nią związane. Oto niektóre z nich: #Zdjęcie Belli pojawia się na kartonie od mleka i z tyłu okładki gazety "Tryb:Życie". Najprawdopodobniej są to informacje na temat jej zaginięcia. #W The Sims 2 pojawiają się dwie piosenki związane z Ćwirami: "Dobry wieczór Bella" i "Dotyk Mortimera". #W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie w Jaskini Pokrzyku pojawia się pomnik Belli odlany w brązie. #W Dziwnowie pojawia się Simka łudząco podobna do Belli oraz nosząca te same imię i nazwisko. Jest to jednak inna simka. #W balonie latającym w Miłowie pojawia się kobieta nosząca sukienkę Belli i tajemniczy mężczyzna. Nie możemy dokładnie stwierdzić czy jest to Bella, ponieważ jej twarz jest rozmazana. Prawdopodobieństwo tej identyfikacji pomniejsza fakt, że balon można ustawić w każdym otoczeniu a w Miłowie czasem lata kilka tych balonów jednocześnie. Pasażerowie są ci sami. Ponadto jeśli Bella umrze ciągle lata ta tajemnicza simka. #W The Sims 2: Na studiach, gdy Aleksander idzie na studia, pojawia się filmik w którym występuje Bella lub Mortimer. To jednak z powodu, że Simka w drzewie genealogicznym żyje, ale i tak nie przywraca to postaci do gry. #Gdy wskrzesimy Michała Kawalera ma on w znajomych Bellę, lecz nie możemy do niej zadzwonić ani ją zaprosić. #W telewizji można zobaczyć Simkę, która większość graczy uważa za Bellę, ze względu na fryzurę i strój. Jednak jeżeli przyglądnąć się bliżej, to Simka ma inną sukienkę niż Bella. Simka występująca w telewizji ma sukienkę na ramiączkach. Z twarzy także jest zupełnie inna pomijając kolor włosów oraz okulary. #W Dziwnowie można z nią gawędzić na czacie. Ale to jednak inna simka. #Jeśli kupimy Simowi "Wydruk próbny Zofii Barwnej" (dekoracje/obrazy) w dwóch obrazkach na dole pojawia się Bella. Nad nią jest jakiś mężczyzna. Być może szary kolor zdjęcia oznacza, że zmarli, a ten mężczyzna to tajemniczy Sim z balonu. #W rodzinie Ćwir nie ma wspomnienia o zabiciu Belli. #W The Sims 3 pojawia się książka "Gdzie się podziała Bella?" i "Morderstwo w Miłowie" #Z drzewa genealogicznego Kasandry Ćwir możemy wyczytać, że Bella żyje. Gdy w The Sims 3 Kariera pracujemy jako detektyw, podczas prowadzenia śledztwa, może się pojawić dymek ,,To mi przypomina przypadek,gdy zaginęła Bella... Muszę się rozejrzeć". #Jeśli mamy dodatek Kariera, szkicując na desce kreślarskiej, nasz Sim może naszkicować szkic przedstawiający dorosłą Bellę. Niestety, szkic jest czarno-biały. #W The Sims 3 można ściągnąć ze Store obraz przedstawiający dorosłą Bellę. Nazywa się Kobieta Prospitiery. #Jeśli Sim będzie miał dużo punktów kreatywności będzie mógł namalować portret Belli. #Na jednej z półek w The Sims 3 jest jej zdjęcie z The Sims 2. #Kiedy w Żyroskopowej kuli zamontuje się ulepszenie "Brama Międzywymiarowa" i wejdzie się do innego wymiaru, podczas przygody można się dowiedzieć, że Bella Ćwir jest cesarzową "obcych". Ciekawostki * W The Sims Bustin' Out Bella ma rude włosy. * Jeżeli przywoła się Bellę kodem, to po wyjściu z rodziny, i po ponownym wejściu, Bella jest duchem, a po przerwaniu jej interakcji dostajemy komunikat, iż Bella zmarła na innej parceli, i powróci tam jako duch. Nie ma Mrocznego Kosiarza, i nie ma nagrobka, a jedynymi Simami mającymi po niej żałobę są jej dzieci, Kasandra i Aleksander . Bella umiera naprawdę, jej portret w Drzewie Genealogicznym rodziny Ćwir jest szary. Nie wiadomo, z jakiej przyczyny zmarła. * W wersji beta The Sims 2 Bella (podobnie jak Mortimer) posiadała inne włosy, bardziej przypominające te z The Sims. * W Księżycowych Jeziorach Bella jest pochowana na cmentarzu. Nie jest to niestety ta sama, gdyż inaczej wygląda. Jeśli uznaje się, że Księżycowe Jeziora są odskocznią Dziwnowa, to możliwe, że to zmarła Simka z Dziwnowa. * W The Sims jej imię zostało przetłumaczone w języku polskim na Majka. * Imię Bella oznacza w łacinie i języku włoskim słowo "piękna". * W The Sims 3, czasem malując obraz, można namalować Bellę i jej córkę z The Sims. Niestety są one odwrócone tyłem. * W The Sims 2, w trybie kupowania, znajduje się obraz przedstawiający Bellę w wersji beta (z innymi włosami i sukienką). Nazywa się Łucja Kwadratowa - jest to błąd w tłumaczeniu, gdyż w oryginalnej wersji gry portret nosi nazwę Bella Squared, co oznacza "Bella Kwadratowa". Co więcej, ten właśnie obraz wisi nad łóżkiem Mortimera w domu Ćwirów w Miłowie. * Z tyłu instrukcji SimCity 4: Godziny Szczytu możemy zauważyć zapowiedź The Sims 2 z 2003 roku. Znajduje się na niej Bella w wersji beta (wyglądająca jak ta namalowana na wspomnianym powyżej obrazie), mężczyzna podobny do Daniela Przyjemniaczka, a także dwójka dzieci. W wywiadzie z Bellą (w języku angielskim) zostało wspomniane, iż zniknęła ona w lecie 2004 roku, przebywa w Dziwnowie oraz zna rodzinę Kowal. ' ' thumb|center|300px|Bella obecna przy rozpoczęciu edukacji syna na uniwersytecie Rodzina i krewni 400px Jak odzyskać Bellę? Jest dużo sposobów na przywrócenie Belli. Oto kilka z nich: *Kodem boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true. Klikamy shiftem na Sima, wybieramy opcję Spawn, potem Tombstone of L&D. Pojawia się nagrobek. Klikamy w Add Neighbour to family i imię Bella *Umawiamy Sima z pragnieniem romansowania (najlepiej Dona) na randkę z Bellą. Na pierwszej randce prosimy ją o wprowadzenie się. Potrzebny będzie dodatek The Sims 2: Nocne życie. *Zakładamy własne przedsiębiorstwo w Miłowie i zatrudniamy pracowników. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to trafimy na Bellę. *Można przenieść ją z Dziwnowa do Miłowa. Najpierw trzeba zaprzyjaźnić się z nią i zaproponować wprowadzenie się. Będzie ona niestety bez wspomnień i drzewa genealogicznego. Jest to potwierdzenie teorii że to inna Simka. *Przy wyjątkowo dużym szczęściu może się trafić, że Bella Cię odwiedzi. Gdy ją znamy na początku pojawia się informacja, (jej automatyczna sekretarka) że nie może odebrać. Nie warto się poddawać. Dzwoń (nie zapraszaj jej do domu, tylko rozmawiaj), urządzaj przyjęcia (np. urodziny, śluby czy zwykłe przyjęcia domowe) a Bella kiedyś się zjawi. Za jakiś czas może zostaniecie (Twój Sim i Bella) najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a wtedy można ją spróbować zaprosić, aby zamieszkała z Twoją rodziną. Wtedy można przeglądać jej wspomnienie, grać nią i przeprowadzać w inne miejsca. *Jeżeli dopisze nam szczęście, po porwaniu Kasandry Ćwir przez kosmitów zostanie nam zwrócona Bella, może się jednak nam to nie udawać, ale należy próbować. Na początku powinni wyrzucić Bellę, nie należy się jednak martwić Kasandrę oddadzą nam później. Aby to się udało potrzeba dużo czasu, trzeba cały czas próbować z porwaniami Kasandry. * Jest skuteczny, lecz trochę skomplikowany sposób na przywrócenie Belli. Potrzebny nam będzie InSIMenator. Najpierw wpisujemy kod boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true, klikamy na dowolnego Sima shiftem, wybieramy Spawn, Tombstone of L&D, a na nagrobku Add Neighbour to family i Bella. Gdy ona się pojawi, zapisując wychodzimy do otoczenia. Następnie wracamy do rodziny. Bella znika, pojawia się informacja, że zmarła na innej parceli itp. itd. Klikamy w ziemię, wybieramy Edytory..., Edytor zaświatów. Pojawia się duży nagrobek. Klikamy na niego, wybieramy opcję Wskrześ ( lub coś podobnie brzmiącego). Pojawia się tabelka ( taka jak podczas wybierania znajomego, do którego chcemy zadzwonić ). Klikamy na zdjęcie Belli. I gotowe! Pojawia się oryginalna Bella, z drzewem genealogicznym. W kontaktach ma swoje dzieci i Mortimera (jednak nie jest on jej mężem). Bella już nie zniknie, nawet gdy wyjdziemy do otoczenia. The Sims Social Tutaj Bella pojawia się pod angielskim nazwiskiem - Goth. Można się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, a nawet w niej zakochać. Ma duży i ładny dom, trzy lub cztery pokoje. Nazwy w innych językach Galeria Snapshot_adae8020_cdb0f521.jpg|Bella spoglądająca przez teleskop u Dona Lotario (ostatnie jej zdjęcie) Bella_and_Mortimer_(The_Sims_Bustin'Out).jpg|Bella i Mortimer w The Sims Bustin' Out Bella_Gotha.jpg|Bella w The Sims ChildBellaSims3.jpg|Bella w The Sims 3 Donna.jpg|Pomnik Belli w Zatoce Pokrzyku Portrait_de_Sonia_Gothik_(Les_Sims_3_Ambitions).png|Szkic koncepcyjny Belli Bella_goth_loading.png|W The Sims Social Thumbnail_200x200.png|Obraz ze Store Snapshot_6dae6a73_6db0f200.jpg|Ślub Daniela_the_sims.jpg|Przy fontannie 161px-Bella_Goth.png Bella Ćwir (porównanie).jpg|Porównanie Belli z Miłowa i Dziwnowa _6dae6a73_6db0f1fd.jpg|Bella z Kasandrą bella123.jpg|Bella latająca balonem z tajemniczym mężczyzną Santa Bella.jpg|Bella z Sims Social w wersji na święta jfffffffffffffffffffbvdssssrt.jpeg|Bella, Mortimer i Kasandra w The Sims: Abrakadabra uyt.jpeg|Portret Belli, który Sim może namalować mając dość wysoki poziom kreatywności bbbbbeeella.jpeg|Bella z The Sims Social często popija drinki k,NzIxODE2NjAsNDgxNTUwNzQ=,f,878735_9832c08491_big.jpg|Wywiad przeprowadzony z Bellą z Sims social Bella Ćwir w TS2.jpg|Bella w The Sims 2 150px-Bachelor.jpg|Bella z matką 100px-Sonia_Galantome_(Vêtement_de_Nuit).png|Piżama Belli 100px-Sonia_Galantome_(Vêtement_de_Sport).png|Ubranie sportowe 100px-Sonia_Galantome_(Vêtement_de_Plage).png|Strój kąpielowy 100px-Sonia_Galantome_(Vêtement_de_Soirée).png|Strój wizytowy 100px-Sonia_Galantome_(Vêtement_du_Quotidien).png|Ubranie codzienne 235px-Sonia_Gothik_(Les_Sims)2.png|Bella z The Sims 250px-Sonia_Gothik_(Les_Sims_2).jpg|Portret Belli z czarnym tłem zamiast białego Cesarzowa bella cwir.png|Przygoda w Kuli Żyroskopowej Bella_Squared.jpg|Bella na obrazie pt. Łucja Kwadratowa 21.11.2014_18-16.png|Obraz Belli zrobiony w The Sims 4 dzięki dużej umiejętności malarskiej Kategoria:Simowie - kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w drugiej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w trzeciej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w czwartej części gry Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Otoczenia 1 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Miłowa Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Sunset Valley Kategoria:Simowie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Simowie o długich włosach Kategoria:Simowie o brązowych oczach Kategoria:Simowie o opalonej skórze Kategoria:Bezrobotni Simowie Kategoria:Simowie spod znaku Raka Kategoria:Simowie z Aspiracją Romantyczną Kategoria:Simowie mający rodzeństwo Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Dobry Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Szczęściarz Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Odważny Kategoria:Simowie mieszkający z rodziną Kategoria:Simowie mający dzieci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wierzbowej Zatoczki Kategoria:Simowie NPC [Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Romantyk Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Rodzinny Kategoria:Simowie z Aspiracją Dusza towarzystwa en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik es:Elvira Lápida it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth pt-br:Laura Caixão ru:Белла Гот